The crashed down of crashes
by roseanddoctor4ever
Summary: There's a lasser but where did it come from? Rose is killed then she comes back to life but how dose she do this after dying? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who but i might someday

**The crashed down of crashes**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack"! Shouted rose as loud as she could."Yes sugar lips"."The doctor said you have to take me to the power station or something like that"."Ok ok if the doctor said so". So rose and jack went to the tardis and got in. Jack turning the tardis on and said "hold on tight" "rose replinging to what". And all of a sudden crash bang bang "what was that"? "Jack replied confused I don't know what was that?". They opened the doors with jack in front. There was the biggest laser you have ever seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor called it the guinea light and it was as big as all the daleks ships together. "Rose" said jack "yes" said rose "call the doctor" "I am doing it" said rose. Then all of a sudden the laser hit jack and rose screamed "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo" the doctor had turned up and said "were is jack"?. "I don't no he got hit by the laser and then he disserpead I don't no what happened and were he went I am sorry" "that is ok sweet heart don't worry about it." It was 1 hour later and rose and the doctor had gone back to the tardis and all of a sudden jack appeared and jack was lying on the ground of the tardis.

All of a sudden a strange voice came

"i am the guinea light leader and i am going to kill you all"

"who is there"? said the doctor

"there is no one here but the guinea light leader"

"what do u want"? said the doctor

"i want to kill everyone in the world"

"why"? said the doctor

"because that is my job"

"take me to your leader" said the doctor

"why"? said the guinea light leader

"because i want to see your leader"

"NO said the guinea light leader"

"i want to go to the leader of you all"

"if i have to then i will do i have to?."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer, i do not own doctor who but I might someday

**The leader's word**

"Yes you have to" said the doctor (in an cross voice)

"Why do u want to see my leader"? Said the guinea light leader

"Maybe I want to see your leader I see all of the other leaders so why can't I see yours"?

"Because the leader of me is the laser that is destroying the earth"

The doctor grabbed the guinea light leader by the throat and said you mean to say your leader is the laser killing everyone"?

"Yes" said the guinea light leader"

"Can you stop it"? Said the doctor

"No" said the guinea light leader

"I need you to stop the laser or you will end up dead to"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"said the guinea light leader

"Give me your word that you will help us and you will not go against us"

Then all of a sudden jack awoke

"JACK" screamed rose "you're alive"

"Of course I am alive jack said I can't die remember".

"Oh just shut up and hug me"

"You sure you don't want me to kiss you"?

"I am sure my love is with the doctor not you but I love you as a friend" said rose

"Maybe someday my love will end for the doctor and my love will be with you but that will be a long time from now I am sorry"

"That is fine" said jack

"Are we talking about love or getting this laser to stop destroying the earth?" said the doctor

And jack and rose replied "we are stopping the laser from destroying the earth.

Then all of a sudden there was a smash "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who but I kind of wish I did

**Is it the death of the doctor?**

"DOCTOR" shouted rose and then started to cry

"Jack what are we going to do what are we going to do"?

Rose turned round and just hugged jack as hard as possible

"It will be ok rose it will be ok"The guinea light leader said "what just happened I mean my eyes were shut but I think someone just got killed."

"You are write" said jack because rose was in too many tears to answer.

"The doctor where is he"? The guinea light leader said

"He is the one who died I can't die and rose didn't get shot but the doctor did"

Rose in tears said "see what your leader has done me and the doctor loved each over I am going to kill that machine even if I die."

"No you are not" said jack

"Just rember one thing he can regenerate".

"No he can't" said the guinea light leader

"Why"? Said jack very confused because he knew the doctor very well and he new he could regenerate.

"He cant because he got shot by the lasser which is very strong i could even die."

Jack was about to answer when a bright light caught his eye

"Whoooooooo" what was that" said jack and rose was sitting in the corner of the room curled up

"Rose come here i think the doctor is regenerating into something new."

"but i liked how he looked"

"well what would you prefer the doctor pretty and dead or the doctor ugly and alive"?

"well i would raver him alive"

"so there you go he is coming back".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I do not own doctor who but I might someday

**The secret voice **

"I know he is coming back but I want to see him again before he looked different"said rose

"I know" said jack "I do too"

The doctor came down slowly and the flash went away

"Doctor" said rose "yes" said the doctor

"Why haven't you got a different face?"

"I don't no"

Then the guinea light leader interrupted and said "what did I miss"

Rose said "when the doctor gets shot by a darlek he can't regenerate but when he gets shot by something else he can".

"Oh"

There was a massive CRASH "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Sorry this chapter so short I wanted to make the next chapter longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, I do not own Doctor Who**

_**Could it be the deaf of the Doctor?**_

The Doctor lay there dead and could not regenerate because the laser was made from dalek laser and this laser shot him.

"Doctor I have never told you this before but I love you" Sobbed Rose

Jack was standing in a distance watching Rose cry in the Doctor's ear. Jack began to sob and fell to the ground.

Rose run over to Jack and said to him "are you ok?"

"No I am not the Doctor has just died and he won't regenerate"

"It will be ok I mean in time we will get over him and become happy again"

Then just like Jack when he comes back to life The Doctor came back to life with the same face and stood up to say... "I am alive?"

"Doctor?"

"Did someone call for a Doctor?" The Doctor began to laugh and Rose ran to hug him.

"But how?" Jack and Rose asked

"I, I don't know"

"Well don't worry about it now the most important bit is that you are alive"

"So who wants a Chinese?" The Doctor asked while laughing

"I do" Rose said

Jack then butted in and said "But what about that thing behind you and the Guinea light leader"

"Oh yes I forgot about that" "How are we going to get rid of it?"

"I don't know you are the Doctor" "So what is the plan?" asked Jack

"Well first I guess I will have to talk to the guinea light leader then I shall run if the leader does not like it and if not, we go to plan (B)"

"Right so go and speak to it then" Rose said with an attitude

The Doctor walked over to the Guinea light leader and began to talk

"Hi I am here to talk to talk to you"

"I guessed that"

"Well I wanted to know what you want with the world and with me."

"Well 1. I want to kill everyone and destroy the world", 2." I want you dead but you will die with the world when it is destroyed." 3. "I can't think of a three."

"Right"

The Doctor lashed out and the Guinea light leader began to melt and scream.

This was the end of the Guinea light leader and the world was saved because The Doctor had learnt to lash out at people when they try and kill the human race.

"So who wants that Chinese now?"

"I do" Rose answered

"I do" Jack answered

The Doctor, Jack and Rose went to the Chinese shop Jack got a Beef Char main, The Doctor had Chicken balls and rice and Rose had Chicken balls and guess what she had with it she had chips.

**Please R&R what you think of this story and No flames please.**


End file.
